Chairs often include a base that supports a seat. One type of chair is a stool. A stool may be a relatively short chair that does not have a backrest, for example. Examples of stools may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,136,876, 7,478,878, 6,834,916, 5,112,103, 4,130,263, 3,312,437, and D664,779. Other types of chairs such as lounge chairs or office chairs may have a backrest. Examples of such chairs may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,216,416, 8,167,373, 8,157,329, 8,029,060, 7,887,131, 7,198,329, 6,824,218, and 6,817,667 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2003/0168901, 2006/0006715, and 2008/0290712.
We have determined that a new chair design is needed. For instance, we have determined that stools often fail to permit a user to easily adjust the seat of the stool. For example, stools are often configured to have an affixed height and a seat that is not height adjustable. Further, stools often fail to provide a structure capable of providing an aesthetic effect that permits viewability of a height adjustment mechanism while also preventing a user form being exposed to pinch points or other areas of possible user injury that can be associated with such a mechanism.